


Unexpected Help

by shiningsparkle



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: Sheryl didn’t know who these people were, she didn’t know what they wanted from her, but the look in their eyes and the grins on their faces sent shivers down her spine. She should’ve listened to the sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw them. She should’ve run.[Takes place before the Red, Green & Blue chapter]
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> I've been wanting to write for Pokéspe!Lance for ages now and this was really fun to write 🌼
> 
> I hope you like it! 💙🧡🌼

Sheryl didn’t know who these people were, she didn’t know what they wanted from her, but the look in their eyes and the grins on their faces sent shivers down her spine. She should’ve listened to the sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw them. She should’ve run. She should’ve run before they called their Pokémon and attacked her. She could’ve outrun them. It was easy to lose sight and track of someone in the Viridian Forest.

But now here she was.

Her Rhyhorn facing off against a Zubat and a Machop. 

And these two guys, clad in black, grinning and glaring at her as if this was all just a sadistic game to them. They didn’t care it was two against one, they didn’t care that she was obviously no match for them. Rhyhorn was the only Pokémon Sheryl had. And she barely started her journey. It was nowhere close to be able to take on two Pokémon at once. Not to mention how it already suffered from a leech life, which luckily didn’t do a lot, and a Karate Chop, which rendered her partner immobilized for a few moments even.

“Let’s see if it’s worth taking,” these guys had said when they encountered her.

And it scared Sheryl.

She didn’t know what it meant, but she was scared for her partner. If this went on they could seriously hurt Rhyhorn. Her partner already was standing on shaking legs.

“Let’s end this,” one of the guys said and his Machop made a noise in agreement. Sherly clenched her fists and bit the inside of her lip. She tried to look casual, determined, but she was anything but. She knew her Rhyhorn was too big and too slow to dodge an attack, but she needed a plan.

“Machop, Karate Chop!”

“Brace yourself, Rhyhorn!” she called and she watched how her partner widened her stance, fully expecting this attack. Sheryl felt horrible.

The attack hit and Sheryl felt her blood run cold as she witnessed how the Machop’s fist shook Rhyhorn’s entire body, she had to watch how Rhyhorn was pushed back on the ground, trying her utter best to withstand the attack and to defend herself, but the opponent was too strong.

A cry of pain and Rhyhorn collapsed under the strength of the opponent’s attack. The battle was done. Sheryl reached for Rhyhorn’s Poké Ball on her belt, she wanted to get her partner out of there as quickly as possible. These guys and their earlier words were still creeping her out.

“Now let’s finish them off!”

Sheryl’s brown eyes widened. What?! The battle was over! They defeated her already! What-

“Zubat, whirlwind, now!”

There was a rustling sound and a screech by the Bat Pokémon before it flapped its wings erratically. The wind picked up so quickly and so harshly that Sheryl could do nothing else but raise her arms to shield her eyes from the wind hitting her face. And it still kept picking up. Leaves, twigs were blown away, bushes and grass moved in the wind as if they were caught in a storm. It’s then that she noticed it. The subtle movement of her feet. Neither she nor Rhyhorn were strong enough to withstand that strong Whirlwind attack.

It took less than a heartbeat.

She lost her footing.

As if she was a leaf the wind swept her off her feet and pushed her backwards. She didn’t even have time to make a sound. It all happened too fast. The collision with the tree behind her knocked the breath out of her lungs, blackened out her vision for a split moment while the harsh wind still attacked her and her Pokémon.

And then the wind stopped. Everything became quiet again as quickly as it started.

The pain hit her unexpectedly and without warning. As soon as her feet made contact with the ground again she felt her body screaming out in agony, a surge of pain shot up from her feet and spread through her entire body. A sound escaped her lips and she collapsed to the ground, her legs and feet trembling .

But before she could even take a look, before she could even say or think anything her eyes fell upon her Pokémon, unmoving and unconscious on the ground. She tried to move forward, to check up on her partner, but these two guys began to chuckle and she anything but froze in place, only the shaking of her hurting feet never stopped.

“Shall we take it?” one of them asked and Sheryl swore her heart stopped.

“Nah, leave it. It’s too weak to be of use for Team Rocket.” They started laughing, a sound that sent shivers down her spine, before they called back her Pokémon and left. They just left. They just left her there, injured and her partner unconscious.

They vanished into the woods and Sheryl knew that she would most likely never forget them. She would never forget the manic glance in their eyes nor their sadistic laughter. The image of these dark clad people would stay with her for a very long time.

This was not how she imagined her journey to start.

“Rhyhorn?” her voice was quieter than she wanted it to be. Her Pokémon didn’t react. Sheryl gritted her teeth and tried to stand up but as soon as she put some weight onto her feet the pain made her collapse again. She whimpered even this time. She must’ve hurt her feet when the attack pushed her against the tree. It hurt so much.

Sheryl tried to drag herself to her partner and when she finally managed to reach Rhyhorn she was on the verge of crying. From the pain, from the experience but most of all from the fear for her Pokémon. Rhyhorn was in bad shape, horribly so even. She needed a Poké Center. Fast. But… how? She was in the middle of the Viridian Forest, she couldn’t even hear other Pokémon nearby, they have most likely been scared away by the battle, and she couldn’t walk. Her right foot hurt more than her left but at least one of her feet was broken.

Sheryl felt her vision getting blurry with tears. She was scared and she didn’t know what to do. They needed help.

The young Pokémon trainer managed to sit upright, wincing at the pain in her feet and she cradled her Pokémon’s head as best as she could. She didn’t know what to do. Rhyhorn normally was big and strong enough to carry her, but… not like this…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

There was something peaceful and calm about being in the Viridian Forest again. It’s been a while since Lance last walked among these trees and flowers, since he last felt the fresh breeze on his face. and it would be the last chance for a long time most likely. Plans were being set in motion, the world was about to change and before they haven’t been successful there was no time to rest or to visit such places again.

Lance walked through the thick trees and bushes, listened to the sound of the wind and the soft grass rustling beneath his boots. He avoided the paths meant for people to traverse the forest to avoid said people. He was here to enjoy nature and the Pokémon residing in this forest and not to cross paths with the very reason why he’s been working on his plans for so long already.

When he came closer to a nearby clearing in the middle of the forest and saw a person sitting on the ground with a Pokémon he didn’t pay it any mind. Lance made a turn to walk by the clearing without the person seeing him. The Elite Four leader had no intention to encounter a human, even in the company of a Pokémon.

“Wait! Please!”

Lance furrowed his brows but neither did he look into the direction of the voice nor did he stop his steps. He should’ve made a bigger turn around the clearing to avoid the person seeing him in the first place.

“Please, wait. We need help.”

Neither the shaking sound of the voice nor the words were what ultimately made him pause. He caught it. The faint sense in his mind of a Pokémon calling out in pain. Lance walked out of the trees and onto the clearing with furrowed brows and a lingering feeling of equally anger and worry coursing through him.

It was a female trainer, definitely younger than him, a Rhyhorn in front of her, and Lance saw her eyes widening as she caught his irritated gaze. But the anger faded once he observed the situation more closely. The Rhyhorn was barely awake, most likely just woke up, which is why Lance was only capable of sensing what’s on its mind just before. He didn’t pay the girl any mind, but he saw her discarded shoes and her swollen and darkly colored foot, though the narrowing of his eyes was his only obvious reaction to her injury.

Whatever happened, she wasn’t the one who put Rhyhorn in this state, even though she might be responsible for it anyway. But, her worry was genuine. 

“We… we’ve been attacked, and Rhyhorn is hurt, please. I need to get it to a Poké Center.”

Lance crouched in front of them and slowly put one hand on top of Rhyhorn’s head, ignoring her words and the sob that left her lips. The Pokémon squeezed its eyes shut, leaned instinctively further into its trainer, but despite its trembling body it relaxed after a moment when it noticed Lance meant no harm. He just wanted to know what happened and he trusted a Pokémon’s honest feelings over a human’s explanation anytime.

Rhyhorn’s mind was filled with the pain of a battle that occurred earlier and still, Lance felt its wish to help its trainer. Such devotion, what truly magnificent creatures Pokémon were. One day Lance would make sure all Pokémon could live in peace again without having to suffer from such situations ever again.

But right now, this Rhyhorn needed help.

Lance raised his other hand and gently cradled the Pokémon’s face and closed his own eyes. He focused on Rhyhorn’s feelings, on the pain it was in as he used the ability this very forest granted him when he was born to heal this poor creature. 

And when he opened his eyes and pulled his hands back again he felt a sense of wonder, relief and joy all over the Rhyhorn. Its red eyes blinked in confusion but when the realization sank in, when it noticed the pain and injuries from the battle were gone, it smiled, exclaiming sounds of joy and happiness. Lance smiled and patted its head as the Pokémon nudged his knee in gratitude, before Rhyhorn leaned into its trainer again, rubbing its face carefully against the girl’s body. She embraced the Pokémon as best as she could.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!! How did you…?” her voice was broken up by sobs but she smiled up at him and even if Lance didn’t condone the events that led to this situation, at least the Pokémon was well again.

“Nevermind,” he said and stood up to leave again.

“Wait, let me… Let me make it up to you.”

“No need.”

“Will you… at least give me your name?”

“Lance,” he replied as he watched how Rhyhorn still tried to cuddle the girl.

“Thank you so much, Lance.” There was sincere gratitude and relief in her voice and her tears ceased too.

He nodded, but didn’t say another word. Instead he turned around and walked away.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Rhyhorn. I was so scared.”

Lance closed his eyes as he disappeared among the trees once more, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He didn’t care about them, but nonetheless it was nice to see that some people really did care about their Pokémon after all.


End file.
